Broken
by sparklesandsparia
Summary: After Spencer discovers that Toby, the one she thought was her true love, is -A, she is brokenhearted. But when she discovers some shocking news, Spencer's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

*Hello everybody. I'm obsessed with Pretty Little Liars and this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! This story takes place after Toby is revealed as A. Can't wait to read all your comments!*

Spencer was driving in her car. She didn't know where she was going but the only thing she knew was that she wasn't going back to Rosewood. She wasn't looking at the signs anymore, she was just crying. She had been betrayed by the person she cared the most about, nothing mattered anymore.

Her cellphone kept buzzing. Either it was Emily, Aria, Hanna or her mom but she didn't answer. She didn't want to hear them on the phone. She didn't feel like talking to anybody so furiously she threw the cellphone out of her car. She didn't regret that move one bit. She was too scared that –A might fall in touch with her, that he/she might torture her some more. She was sick of –A. Because of him they had been through hell and Spencer was sick of it.

Finally, after three hours of driving she pulled over at a motel. She grabbed the suitcase from the back of her trunk and stormed in.

The motel was rusty and it reminded her of the place where she had shared her first kiss with Toby. She knew she couldn't stay here long without all the memories flooding back to her but it was getting dark and Spencer really needed a place to stay.

The man at the front desk was staring at her strangely. She was sure she must look like a mess. Her face was pale and her mascara had been smudged.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Jill," she answered. She didn't want people finding her until the time was right. She wanted to be able to have a bit of time to think about what had happened and to be left alone.

"No last name?" he asked.

Spencer smiled. "Not for the moment."

She knew that the man wouldn't ask too many questions. After all this was an old motel, not the Ritz.

Spencer got into the motel room and lay on her bed crying. She knew forgetting Toby would be hard but he had made her suffer so badly.

When Spencer woke up the next morning she felt sick to her stomach but literally this time. She had spent the morning throwing up and she was dreading to find out why that was.

She quickly ran to the closest corner store and bought a pregnancy test. She didn't want it to be true. She had been praying the whole morning. Carrying Toby's child? That would cause way too much pain for her. She didn't know what to do. What about her dreams of going to college? Would they all be blown away too? She knew –A had screwed up her life but not to that point. She was too scared to even think about it.

As she walked back from the store she could hear her heart thumping. The only thing she could think of was Toby. She knew she wasn't going to tell him if anything happened. Picturing Toby as a father broke her heart too much. She knew that Toby couldn't be trusted after all, he had betrayed Spencer and her friends cold-bloodedly.

She brought the pregnancy test back to her motel. She sat in the room for hours debating on what to do. She was scared, sad and a complete mess but when she looked at the result she knew her life was never going to be the same.

The test was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE YEARS LATER **

"So where are we going, mom?" Chloe asked from the back of the car.

"We're going to Rosewood! It's my hometown," Spencer smiled.

It had been five years since Spencer had been in Rosewood but she remembered everything there so clearly. She remembered the sleepovers with Aria, Emily and Hanna, she remembered studying at home like a normal teen but the memory that haunted her the most was Toby. She remembered everything: the romantic kisses they shared and the great moments that they had spent together but the most vivid moment was when she had seen him in his black hoodie. He hadn't looked like the Toby she loved, he looked more like a cold-hearted soulless man who didn't care one second about what Spencer thought. He wasn't the Toby she knew.

"So this was my school!" Spencer explained as she drove past Rosewood High. It felt nice to feel all those memories coming back like for example how Spencer always used to tease Aria about Mr. Fitz, with whom she was having a relationship with. All of that drama seemed far gone. Now Spencer had to worry about paying the bills and not going hungry at the end of the month because living off a waitress' salary for two people was extremely hard.

"And this," Spencer said as she pulled into the driveway. "This is my house!"

Spencer felt nervous. She hadn't seen this house in five years. She hadn't heard from her family in five years. It had been hard not feeling the urge to just go back and look through the window to see what was happening to her friends but she hadn't, until today.

"Wow! It's huge!" Chloe exclaimed as she got out of the car clutching her teddy bear.

It was true. Compared to the small flat that they lived in, Spencer's house looked like a castle.

"Sweetie! Do you mind waiting here for a minute? I just have to check something!"

Chloe nodded and started twirling her long brown locks.

Taking a deep breath Spencer walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell.

She felt her heart thumping as she heard the footsteps approaching and the door opened. In front of her stood Melissa, her sister.

"Spencer?" Melissa exclaimed. Spencer nodded, she couldn't help but noticing Melissa's bulging stomach.

"Melissa! I've missed you so much!" Spencer exclaimed as she hugged her sister. There had always been rivalry in between them but not today.

Melissa smiled. "And who's that behind you? Is that.. your daughter?"

Spencer nodded again and gestured for Chloe to come forward. "Yes, this is Chloe! She's five."

Melissa gasped. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's been five whole years. We thought that you were dead, we never believed that you would have a child!"

Spencer bit her lip, nervously. She had no excuses. She had just left Rosewood. At first she had thought that it would've just been a few days but after realizing that she was pregnant she couldn't bear to come back to Rosewood carrying Toby's child. It would've been too hard, so she decided to just stay hidden.

"I'm so sorry Melissa. I really wanted to come back but it was just too hard after I.." she didn't continue any further because she had never mentioned Toby in front of Chloe.

Melissa smiled. "Well now you're home, so why don't you come in! You can meet my husband while you're at it!"

"I can't wait," Spencer answered. She couldn't deny how awkward this conversation felt but it felt good to be with her sister. It felt completely different but it still felt nice knowing that she was at home.

"Mom!" Melissa called. "You will not believe who just walked through the door!"

Spencer felt nervous as she heard her mother coming towards her. She held Chloe's arm tightly.

"Spencer?" her mom exclaimed. "I, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Spencer hugged her mother.

"And? Is this your daughter?" Spencer's mom exclaimed as she looked at Chloe who looked very nervous.

Chloe nodded and dove in to receive a hug from her Grandma Veronica.

That's when Melissa beckoned Spencer towards her. "So why are you really back Spence?" Melissa asked. It felt like all the fake sisterly love they had shared during the past fifteen minutes had disappeared and it was back to the usual Hastings sister love.

Spencer sighed. "I guess I finally felt ready to confront Toby!"

Melissa chuckled. "Well, then you hid from Rosewood for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked curiously surprised by the smug look on her sister's face.

"Well, Spencer," Melissa smiled. "Toby's in jail, and he's not coming out for five more years."

**OK! THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS. PLE****ASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS. I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT WEIRD BUT IT WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE! SO I'D LOVE YOUR OPINION AND WHAT YOU WANT T****O HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE STORY. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK XX**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Toby's in jail?" Spencer asked nervously.

Melissa was smirking as she stifled a laugh. "Well, after you skipped town Emily reported to the police that Toby had been stalking you and with his criminal record it wasn't hard for him to get sentenced for ten years."

Spencer bit her lip. She didn't know what to think. Sure, the man who had made her life a living hell and made her believe that he was somebody else was in jail and that made her feel better but there was also the Toby that she loved, who was the father of her child that was rotting in there.

"So," Melissa smiled. "Do you want to meet my husband?"

Spencer nodded. Melissa's boyfriends had always been _special_. She followed Melissa down to the patio when she saw a familiar man drinking a glass of beer: _Det. Darren Wilden_.

"Detective Wilden?" Spencer shouted. She felt nauseous. Detective Wilden had accused Spencer and her friends of killing their best friend Alison.

"Well, Spencer," Wilden smiled. "I'm not a detective anymore."

Melissa smiled as she sat on her husband's lap. "He applied for a job at mom's office and now he's a changed man!"

Spencer snorted. "I doubt it!"

Melissa looked aghast. "I'm sorry but at least I didn't have sex with the guy that stalked me and my friends."

Spencer looked at her sister and without thinking she slapped her straight across the face.

"Chloe!" Spencer shouted furiously. "We're leaving!"

Chloe sighed showing off her cute pouty face. "But I just met Grandma, I don't wanna leave!"

Spencer smiled. "We can see Grandma soon, but right now we need to go!"

"Fine," Chloe sighed.

They walked out the door and Spencer headed into her car feeling sick. She didn't know why she had thought of coming back. She thought that her sister might forgive her or treat her nicely.

She arrived to her car and that's when she heard someone call her name.

"Spencer! Is that you?"

Spencer turned around to see Emily Fields standing in front of her. She was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer smiled. "It's been so long!"

Emily smiled and gave her a huge hug. "And oh my gosh is that your DAUGHTER?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, this is Chloe!"

Chloe waved shyly at Emily who smiled kindly.

"So how are you?" Spencer asked smiling.

Emily smiled. She was proudly tugging on her sweatshirt. "I got into Danby."

Spencer bit her lip. She didn't want to feel jealous but she kind of did. She imagined if she hadn't gotten pregnant or skipped town she might be proudly walking around with a university sweatshirt but instead she had spent time working as a waitress.

"So," Emily beamed. "How long are you staying?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't really have any place to stay so I don't know."

Emily smiled. "Well, I have an apartment right next to Hollis! So if you want you can stay there."

"No, I couldn't!" Spencer answered. "I have a five year old daughter. I can't just barge in to your house."

Emily put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spence, you're my best friend. That hasn't changed since high school. So, I don't care, you're moving in with me and its settled."

Spencer hugged Emily and just like that it felt like they were back in high school. Maybe some things had changed but one thing was for sure. Spencer and Emily's friendship hadn't.

**OK! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT MY NON-FANFIC STORIES I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT CALLED SPARKLESANDSTARS **** AND DO YOU GUYS WANT A FLASHBACK FROM SPENCER'S LIFE WHEN SHE RAN AWAY? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS XX**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer stood in front of Emily's apartment. She smiled as she looked at how cozy the apartment looked. On Emily's fireplace there were Emily's multiple swimming trophies and a picture that dated from when Spencer and Emily were only teens.

Spencer smiled curiously as she walked towards the photograph. They were all smiling and Alison was wearing the shirt that she had worn on the night she died.

"Wow, this is old." Spencer sighed.

Emily nodded. "When I feel horrible I just look at it. I miss our times together. When A tortured us it might've been hard but we were together. We were always together and now I can barely talk to Aria on the phone for five minutes and don't even get me started on Hanna."

Spencer sighed. She felt horrible for Emily. She had abandoned her but deep inside she had always thought that Emily and the two others would stay close.

_Spencer walked down the road of the nowhere town she was in. Her feet were hurting and her heart was beating like crazy. The only thing that Spencer could think of was Toby. She thought of their baby and she felt disgusted. She was carrying the child of the devil inside her. Every time she would look at her future child she would think of Toby. Without thinking Spencer collapsed on the ground she bursted into tears. _

"_Are you okay?" a girl asked coming up to her. _

_Spencer didn't know what to answer. Normally, the old Spencer Hastings, the one with the straight As and the stellar reputation would've just got up and told her that everything was fine but the new Spencer didn't want to._

"_I'm pregnant," Spencer said. "And I'm a mess. I don't know what to do."_

_The girl smiled. She looked a little bit like Alison. They had the same flawless smile and enchanting eyes but she looked real, she looked honest and there was nothing in her face that made her seem mysterious. _

"_Well, I'm Shelly," the girl smiled. "And I've been a mess. I know what you've felt like so if you ever need a place to stay than you can come to my house."_

_Spencer nodded and with that, a friendship began. A friendship that would have never been possible in Rosewood. _

"So," Emily smiled. "What did you do to survive for five years?"

"Uh you know, I worked as a waitress and I helped with some tutoring," Spencer said almost too quickly. She didn't want to admit to Emily what she had done. She couldn't bare for Emily to think less of her.

"Anyways," Spencer smiled trying to change the subject. "Why aren't you talking to Aria and Hanna?"

Emily sighed. She didn't look like she had changed. She still wore the same casual clothes that she used to back in high school and still looked as innocent. "Well, Aria's in university now so she only spends time with books, Ezra and her family. It's like I don't even exist anymore."

Spencer sighed. She was happy that Ezra and Aria were still together but she felt bad for Emily. "And Hanna?"

Emily looked sad. "Well, Hanna… We were close. Like really close until she broke up with Caleb two years ago. After that she completely changed. She left Rosewood and even though she comes back to visit for the holidays, it's just not the same.

Spencer looked overwhelmed. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I mean it was pointless and I was kidding myself for thinking that if I went into a different town I would escape everything here. I mean my only problem was Toby and I didn't even need to worry about him."

"Chloe?" Emily shouted. "Do you want to watch some TV in my bedroom?"

Chloe nodded and joyfully skipped into Emily's bedroom.

"Spencer," Emily whispered once Chloe was inside the bedroom. "I know you don't want to hear this but I think you should visit Toby."

Spencer was confused. "Toby's the reason I escaped Rosewood. You know that right?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I know but what if you could just confront him one more time? Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

For five years when Spencer couldn't sleep she would write letters to Toby about he had broken her heart and how sometimes she wished that they would be raising their child together. She had always dreamed of that final confrontation.

"Fine," Spencer said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to see Toby Cavanaugh."

**OOH DOESN'T THAT SOUND INTERESTING! I READ SOME REVIEWS SAYING THEY WANTED MORE SPOBY. DON'T WORRY I'M A DIE HARD SPOBY SHIPPER SO THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SPOBY. **** SO KEEP REVIEWING CAUSE ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY… AND IF YOU WANT ANYTHING SPECIFIC TO HAPPEN FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. XX**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer clutched her handbag, feeling her palms sweat up. The last time that she had been here was when she had come to visit Garrett Reynolds and she felt like shivering just thinking about him.

"You're visiting Toby Cavanaugh?" the police officer asked. "He doesn't get many visitors you know."

"I wonder why," Spencer mumbled.

She followed the police guard into the visitors' room. She could hear her heart thumping, imagining of what she would be doing instead of walking into this putrid prison. She would probably be helping Chloe to color, or something else that didn't make her feel like throwing up. No, instead she was visiting her ex-boyfriend who was the father of her child but also the stalker that had been making Spencer and her best friends' life a living hell for three years. That wasn't strange at all.

"Here we go," the guard said "Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer nodded and watched him disappear down the dark hall.

"Spencer!" Toby exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Toby looked different. He was much more buff and he had a tribal tattoo on his left arm. Spencer didn't want to admit it but she thought he looked _hot_. Of course, Spencer tried to hide it as well as she could.

"It's been so long," Toby continued. "I'm really-"

"Save it," Spencer stated harshly. "I've spent five years being terrified of confronting you. I left Rosewood because the thought of you haunted me. It felt horrible, you left me with an aching pain in my throat. I hate you, and I will always hate you for it."

"You don't know the half of it Spencer," Toby said. "I love you and I always will."

Spencer snorted. "You love me! Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that nearly killing my friends and I was a gesture of love!"

Toby remained silent. "I really did love you. You may not believe me but it's so true."

Spencer looked away.

"I don't want to believe you," she murmured. "I want to hate you. I really do but I can't."

"_So," Shelly smiled. "Do you feel like telling me about yourself? If you don't want to I won't blame you."_

"_No, it's fine," Spencer answered. "My name is Spencer and I come from Rosewood."_

_Shelly smiled. "Ah, the town of the rich and famous!"_

_Spencer let out a shy laugh. "I guess that's true. Anyways, this guy kind of ruined my life and now I'm carrying his child."_

_Shelly bit her pierced lip. Spencer thought she looked beautiful, like one of the models in a teenage magazine. "Guys always ruin things for you. That's why I've settled for girls."_

"_You're gay?" Spencer exclaimed. "I mean… Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. One of my best friends is gay too."_

_Shelly smiled. "Don't worry."_

"_Anyways," Shelly continued. "Did you love that boy?"_

_Spencer sighed. "Yeah, I did. I really did."_

"_Well, I can tell you one thing. That child that you'll have you won't hate it. It's impossible. You'll only see the good in him. And more importantly, that boy, you'll only see the good parts of him in your child. Only the good parts."_

Spencer took a deep breath. "Emily told me to come and see you. She thought that it would hurt me if I didn't come to tell you this, so here it goes."

"You have a daughter," Spencer continued. "Her name is Chloe and she's five years old."

Toby looked in shock. "C-Can I see a picture?"

Spencer nodded and took out her wallet. "This was taken a year ago."

Toby looked at the little brown haired Chloe who was sporting pigtails and wearing her favorite pink dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"She looks beautiful," Toby exclaimed. Spencer knew he wasn't lying.

"Well, that's what I came here to say, so I've got to go, I'm sure Emily must be exhausted right now!"

"Wait!" Toby shouted. "Please bring her here so I can see her."

Spencer didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I can't bring a child to visit her estranged father in a prison. She'll be traumatized."

"Well, than I'm getting out of here. I'll find a way! Believe me I'll find a way."

**OK SO I DIDN'T GET MANY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IM HOPING THAT I CAN GET SOME MORE ON THIS ONE **** SO THIS IS A SPOBY CHAPTER AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT. IF THERE'S ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. OK THANKS. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME… **


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer walked out of the prison shaking. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as she pictured Toby begging to meet his daughter. Spencer understood. She _kind of_ felt bad for him. He'd been locked up in prison so long with no purpose and he had finally found out he had a daughter. That must have been life changing!

Spencer walked towards the bus stop, that's when she heard someone call her name.

"Spencer?" a man's voice called.

Spencer distinctly heard a British accent and turned around to see the one and only Wren Kingston. He didn't look different. He still had the same dimples and that adorable smile.

"Wren! I really didn't expect to see you here!"

"Me neither," Wren answered in that sexy British accent. "The last thing I heard, you had fled town."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, but I'm back now! And what are you doing here at the Rosewood Prison?"

Wren smiled. "I work here now, only once or twice a week though. The staff got cut short, so I'm here to help."

"A real-life _hero_!" Spencer snorted.

"So," Wren smiled. "I'm interested in knowing how the _beautiful _Spencer Hastings."

Spencer blushed discretely. It had been so long since somebody had called her beautiful and it felt kind of good.

"_So," Shelly asked. "Do you want something to eat? There's a burger place a few streets down that's just delicious."_

_Spencer nodded. It was strange, she felt like she was having a strange day. After all, she had just accepted to go live with someone she barely knew. She felt different than the uptight Spencer she had been in Rosewood. _

_Spencer and Shelly sat at one of the small tables drinking ice waters. _

"_Sooo," Shelly smiled. "That guy? Was he the only love interest for you?"_

_Spencer shook her head. "No. I've dated a few guys before. I mean there was this one guy Wren, he was a med-student but he was also my sister's fiancé until he broke up with her for me!"_

"_Wow," Shelly laughed. "Rosewood really is a dysfunctional place to live. It must be like your own Desperate Housewives episode every day."_

"_You have no idea!" Spencer smiled. _

"Well, I've got to go. Emily's waiting for me. We were supposed to meet up."

Spencer turned away and walked down the Rosewood Prison parking lot.

"Wait," Wren exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. Spencer felt butterflies as it happened. Wren always made her feel like that. "I was wondering, would you want to maybe grab a cup of tea sometime?"

"_Cup of tea?_" Spencer smiled. "You're so British. It's really cute."

Wren nodded. "I guess I am! So what do you think?"

Spencer bit her lip. This was all a bit confusing. She had just gone to visit her ex-boyfriend in jail. The one she thought was her true love and now her other ex was asking her on a date.

"I'll have to think about it. I'm sorry, it's just that well this is all a bit overwhelming. I've not even been in Rosewood for three days and I feel like everything's chaotic. I need to give myself some space, but I'll call you."

Wren nodded. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting."

**Okay, sorry it took me a bit longer to write. I was in the mountains with no Internet. (GASPS!) So, I'm just warning you. THIS IS NOT A WRENCER FANFIC. I just wanted to add a bit of a love triangle to make it more interesting. Hope y'all don't mind. Oh and thanks for your reviews, you're all flawless . MWAH!**


End file.
